Hydrogenated nitrile rubber (HNBR), prepared by the selective hydrogenation of acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber (nitrile rubber; NBR, a co-polymer comprising at least one conjugated diene, at least one unsaturated nitrile and optionally further comonomers), is a specialty rubber which has very good heat resistance, excellent ozone and chemical resistance, and excellent oil resistance. Coupled with the high level of mechanical properties of the rubber (in particular the high resistance to abrasion) it is not surprising that HNBR has found widespread use in the automotive (seals, hoses, bearing pads) oil (stators, well head seals, valve plates), electrical (cable sheathing), mechanical engineering (wheels, rollers) and shipbuilding (pipe seals, couplings) industries, amongst others.
Commercially available HNBR has a Mooney viscosity in the range of from 55 to 105, a molecular weight in the range of from 200,000 to 500,000 g/mol, a polydispersity greater than 3.0 and a residual double bond (RDB) content in the range of from 1 to 18% (by IR spectroscopy).
One limitation in processing HNBR is the relatively high Mooney Viscosity. In principle, HNBR having a lower molecular weight and lower Mooney viscosity would have better processability. Attempts have been made to reduce the molecular weight of the polymer by mastication (mechanical breakdown) and by chemical means (for example, using strong acid), but such methods have the disadvantages that they result in the introduction of functional groups (such as carboxylic acid and ester groups) into the polymer, and the altering of the microstructure of the polymer. This results in disadvantageous changes in the properties of the polymer. In addition, these types of approaches, by their very nature, produce polymers having a broad molecular weight distribution.
A hydrogenated nitrile rubber having a low Mooney (<55) and improved processability, but which has the same microstructure as those rubbers which are currently available, is difficult to manufacture using current technologies. The hydrogenation of NBR to produce HNBR results in an increase in the Mooney viscosity of the raw polymer. This Mooney Increase Ratio (MIR) is generally around 2, depending upon the polymer grade, hydrogenation level and nature of the feedstock. Furthermore, limitations associated with the production of NBR itself dictate the low viscosity range for the HNBR feedstock. Currently, one of the lowest Mooney viscosity products available is Therban® VP KA 8837 (available from Bayer), which has a Mooney viscosity of 55 (ML 1+4 @ 100° C.) and a RDB of 18%.
Karl Ziegler's discovery of the high effectiveness of certain metal salts, in combination with main group alkylating agents, to promote olefin polymerization under mild conditions has had a significant impact on chemical research and production to date. It was discovered early on that some “Ziegler-type” catalysts not only promote the proposed coordination-insertion mechanism but also effect an entirely different chemical process, that is the mutual exchange (or metathesis) reaction of alkenes according to a scheme as shown in FIG. 1.
Acyclic diene metathesis (or ADMET) is catalyzed by a great variety of transition metal complexes as well as non-metallic systems. Heterogeneous catalyst systems based on metal oxides; sulfides or metal salts were originally used for the metathesis of olefins. However, the limited stability (especially towards hetero-substituents) and the lack of selectivity resulting from the numerous active sites and side reactions are major drawbacks of the heterogeneous systems.
Homogeneous systems have also been devised and used to effect olefin metathesis. These systems offer significant activity and control advantages over the heterogeneous catalyst systems. For example, certain Rhodium based complexes are effective catalysts for the metathesis of electron-rich olefins.
The discovery that certain metal-alkylidene complexes are capable of catalyzing the metathesis of olefins triggered the development of a new generation of well-defined, highly active, single-site catalysts. Amongst these, Bis-(tricyclohexylphosphine)-benzylidene ruthenium dichloride (commonly know as Grubb's catalyst) has been widely used, due to its remarkable insensitivity to air and moisture and high tolerance towards various functional groups. Unlike the molybdenum-based metathesis catalysts, this ruthenium carbene catalyst is stable to acids, alcohols, aldehydes and quaternary amine salts and can be used in a variety of solvents (C6H6, CH2Cl2, THF, t-BuOH).
The use of transition-metal catalyzed alkene metathesis has since enjoyed increasing attention as a synthetic method. The most commonly used catalysts are based on Mo, W and Ru. Research efforts have been mainly focused on the synthesis of small molecules, but the application of olefin metathesis to polymer synthesis has allowed the preparation of new polymeric material with unprecedented properties (such as highly stereoregular poly-norbornadiene).
The utilization of olefin metathesis as a means to produce low molecular weight compounds from unsaturated elastomers has received growing interest. The principle for the molecular weight reduction of unsaturated polymers is shown in FIG. 2. The use of an appropriate catalyst allows the cross-metathesis of the unsaturation of the polymer with the co-olefin. The end result is the cleavage of the polymer chain at the unsaturation sites and the generation of polymer fragments having lower molecular weights. In addition, another effect of this process is the “homogenizing” of the polymer chain lengths, resulting in a reduction of the polydispersity. From an application and processing stand point, a narrow molecular weight distribution of the raw polymer results in improved physical properties of the vulcanized rubber, whilst the lower molecular weight provides good processing behavior.
The so-called “depolymerization” of copolymers of 1,3-butadiene with a variety of co-monomers (styrene, propene, divinylbenzene and ethylvinylbenzene, acrylonitrile, vinyltrimethylsilane and divinyldimethylsilane) in the presence of classical Mo and W catalyst system has been investigated. Similarly, the degradation of a nitrile rubber using WCl6 and SnMe4 or PhC≡CH co-catalyst was reported in 1988. However, the focus of such research was to produce only low molecular fragments, which could be characterized by conventional chemical means and contains no teaching with respect to the preparation of low molecular weight nitrile rubber polymers. Furthermore, such processes are non-controlled and produce a wide range of products.
The catalytic depolymerization of 1,4-polybutadiene in the presence of substituted olefins or ethylene (as chain transfer agents) in the presence of well-defined Grubb's or Schrock's catalysts is also possible. The use of Molybdenum or Tungsten compounds of the general structural formula {M(=NR1)(OR2)2(═CHR); M=Mo, W} to produce low molecular weight polymers or oligomers from gelled polymers containing internal unsaturation along the polymer backbone was claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,102. Again, however, the process disclosed is non-controlled, and there is no teaching with respect to the preparation of low molecular weight nitrile rubber polymers.